1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to methods and systems for automatically loading a digital wallet with funds, such as from a gift card.
2. Related Art
Prepaid gift cards are well known. A gift card can be purchased from a merchant, given to a recipient, and used by the recipient to purchase a product. The use of such gift cards substantially simplifies the gift purchasing process. The use of such gift cards allows the recipient to select a product that the recipient wants.
Various merchants offer gift cards. For example, Barnes and Noble, Best Buy, Wal-Mart, Macy's, Applebee's, and The Home Depot offer gift cards. Credit card companies and payment providers offer gift cards. For example, MasterCard, Visa, American Express, and PayPal, Inc. offer gift cards.
Digital wallets, also known as eWallets, are well known. A digital wallet can reside in a user's smart phone and can be used to make a purchase electronically. Purchase transactions can be performed conveniently and safely with a digital wallet.